With advancements in technology, entities have increasingly embraced a multitude of information technology resources, in an attempt to administer an ever increasing number of information technology operational activities that are necessary for the functioning of the entities. However, processing, storing and analyzing the massive amounts of data associated with the information technology operational activities and the information technology resources using existing systems is challenging, both from technical and feasibility standpoints. Furthermore, existing systems and technology are inept at evaluating the disparate information data regarding technology resources and their interdependencies, which are vital for evaluation, configuration, and implementation of the associated information technology operational activities. Thus, there is a need for technical solutions which alleviate the deficiencies of the existing systems and provide novel systems for systematic data processing, evaluation of data associated with information technology operational activities and data compression for storage.
The previous discussion of the background to the invention is provided for illustrative purposes only and is not an acknowledgement or admission that any of the material referred to is or was part of the common general knowledge as at the priority date of the application.